1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed generally to producing a revenue stream for computer manufacturers apart from revenue associated with the sale of hardware. More particularly, the preferred embodiments are directed to user-selectable desktop customizations that indirectly promote the products and services of participating corporations.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer manufacturers of the related art seek revenues, and therefore profits, not only from the sale of computer hardware, but also under an internet-based web traffic advertising system. In particular, computer manufacturers of the related art provide many “features” with their computers which increase traffic to internet web sites. For example, many computer manufacturers of the related art have keyboard “hot keys” that are not part of the standard or extended QWERTY keyboard, but instead are programmed to perform very specific functions, like directing the computer user's browser to a particular website. In the related art business systems, this feature is noted by the target website and the computer manufacturer receives a bounty for assisting the user in finding the website.
In related revenue models, the owner and operator of one website may have many “banner advertisements” at various locations throughout the site. If the user of the first web site transitioned to a website identified in one of the banner advertisements by activating the banner advertisement, the main web site owner may be paid a bounty for inducing the secondary web traffic.
However, as the state of the art of capitalism progresses in the internet age, companies are no longer willing to pay bounties for mere internet traffic. Stated otherwise, the advertising model of internet usage is starting to wain, lessening computer manufacturers' revenue based on the advertising type add-ons and features for consumer-based computer systems.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a new method of monetizing electronic-commerce opportunities by personal computer manufacturers.